<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Midnight Summons by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480133">[Podfic] Midnight Summons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cutting, Dark Romance, Dubious Consent, Flogging, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Midnight Summons</i> by rentgirl2<br/><b>Author's summary:</b></p><blockquote>
  <p>Teal'c well understood this game. There were times when their mating involved merely tenderness and mutual release, but those times were rare. More often, the tenderness and release came only after Apophis had feasted on his pain and humiliation. Apophis waited for him to give a reason, any reason, for the punishment to begin.</p>
  <p>    The night before Teal'c first encounters SG1, he is called to service his God. As he suffers both shame and adoration beneath Apophis' hands, he wonders if this is all there can be for him.</p>
</blockquote>Heed the warnings and tags.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apophis/Teal'c (Stargate)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Big Bang 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Midnight Summons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/512251">Midnight Summons</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentgirl2/pseuds/rentgirl2">rentgirl2</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I considered trying to add a Goa'uld voice sound effect when Apophis is speaking and then I wondered if that would be too much/too hard to understand, and I would very much like someone else's opinion on this. Please let me know if you like it how it is or want me to try it with some effects. I think I'm done playing with it for now, but I want to come back to it this summer when I have more time, so any thoughts/comments/feedback would be greatly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p>
    <audio></audio>
  </p>
<h3>Download or Stream from The Internet Archive</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://archive.org/details/midnight-summons">LINK</a>   |   01:33:39</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to rentgirl2 for allowing me to record your amazing work. This fic has so much depth to it, that I can't help but keep coming back to it again and again. It is my all-time favorite Stargate fic, and recording it has been so much fun.</p><p>Thank you for listening!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>